Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery (Green Lantern: First Flight)
History Origin The Qwardian Central Power Battery was created during a conspiracy within the Green Lantern Corps as a counter-force to the power of the Green, which powered the Green Lantern Corps. Seizing the Yellow Element, the Battery's future power source, Kanjar Ro, a warlord and ally of Sinestro, hired an alien race known as the Weaponers to manufacture the Qwardian Battery as a weapon to channel the powers of the Yellow Element. Weapon of Sinestro The Weaponers built the battery on the planet Qward, along with a ring to operate it, and awaited the arrival of Kanjar Ro to pick it up, as he was the original buyer. When he failed to appear, and Sinestro arrived claiming to be in his place, the Weaponers decided the purchase of void, as they had already been paid, and that as Sinestro was the only other person interested in it, he should have it. They informed him that the Battery was perhaps the single most powerful weapon in Sinestro's universe, and that it had only one flaw, the flaw that all weapons possess; its user. Discarding his Green Ring, Sinestro donned the yellow one, and took possession of the Qwardian Battery, which proceeded to slaughter the group of Lanterns that had tracked Sinestro to Qward. On Oa, the Guardians were troubled to find that Sinestro had betrayed the Lantern Corps, and Ranakar outright refused to believe it, until Sinestro blew a hole in the roof of their Citadel. Sinestro made his intention of resting power from them clear, and when the Guardians refused to back down, he unleashed the Battery upon them, forcing them to flee. The Battery hovered over Oa, blasting arbitrarily at Lanterns and buildings, eventually seeking out its green counterpart, and destroying it. Destroyed Following the defeat and surrender of the Corps, the Guardians willingly gave up their power to Sinestro to stop him killing any more, and the Lanterns surrendered their rings, except for Kilowog. Sinestro attempted to make an example of him by having the Battery kill him, but Hal Jordan, who had absorbed the remaining power from the Green Battery, used a large bat construct to swat the Battery into space, leading to a violent space battle between himself, Sinestro, and the Battery. The Battery put up a vicious fight, and had Jordan hiding in an asteroid field, with Sinestro and the Battery both searching for him. Spotting two celestial bodies, Jordan pulled both of them together, and, hampered by the enclosing asteroids, the Battery was unable to escape, and was crushed between the two moons, effectively destroying it. Trivia *The Qwardian Power Battery had several differences to it comic counterpart: **Unlike its comic counterpart, the Qwardian Battery did not resemble a battery, nor did it possess the Sinestro Corps symbol. Instead it was round, and featured a black Green lantern symbol on its "face". **The comics depicted there being two Qwardian Batteries, following the destruction of the first during the battle of earth. The Weaponers of the film did not build a second one, and vanished to their para-dimension after creating the first. **The Battery was not built in the Anti-Matter universe, as its comic counterpart was, instead it was built in the positive matter universe on an apparently little known or regarded planet known as Qward, where the Weaponers built it undistrubed. **The Qwardian Battery of the film was mobile, and seemed to either be directly linked to Sinestro's mental commands, ad/or had an AI that allowed it to venture off alone to seek out enemies. **The Qwardian Battery of the film acted just as much as a weapon as a power source, able to fire off immensely powerful blasts of yellow energy seemingly infinitely. Notes *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items